Монета Одноименного Правителя
by VLSky
Summary: Джон раскрывает историю любимой монеты Бальтазара.


Автор: **glitterburn**  
>Бета: <span><strong>Айрис_<strong>  
>Рейтинг: <strong>R<strong>  
>Пейринг: КонстантинБальтазар  
>Жанр: Драма<br>Дисклеймер: ничего, кроме удовольствия  
>Разрешение на перевод: получено<br>Размещение: **Запрещено**

Монета была такой же составляющей Бальтазара как запах серы, предвещающий его появление. Но Джон не знал, какая из этих черт раздражала его больше всего. Запах – ну, в квартире экзорциста было предостаточно окон для того, чтобы он мог просто выветрить его – хотя стоит признать, что после стольких лет охоты на демонов, ты привыкаешь и не к такому.

Но монета – другое дело. Бальтазар не выпускал ее из рук, подбрасывал в воздух и ловил, снова и снова, словно бесконечно играя в «орел и решка». После секса с Джоном, лежа в постели, Бальтазар серебряной вспышкой ронял монетку Джону на грудь, либо скользил ею по бедру любовника. Иногда он ставил ее ребром и кружил по прессу экзорциста, с каждым оборотом надавливая все сильнее. Демон следил за меняющимся выражением его лица, пока стертые края монеты оставляли следы на коже любовника, и улыбался.

Но чаще всего Бальтазар просто неподвижно стоял около двери, перед тем как войти, зная, что Джон уже заметил его присутствие, и убивал время перекатыванием ее меж пальцев с легкостью и ловкостью лишь кажущимися простыми.

Джон как-то пытался повторить этот жест. В итоге монета бесследно исчезла под холодильником. Больше он не пытался. Вместо этого он заметил за собой возрастающую заинтересованность в истории появления монеты у демона и ее происхождении.

– Что это? – спросил однажды Джон. Он прислонился к столу демона, который сидел на его краю, и наблюдал, как серебряк мелькает меж тонких загорелых пальцев.

Демон повернул руку так, чтобы монета сверкнула отраженным светом солнца, светящего в окно.

– «Это» определяет ход будущего.  
>– Чьего?<p>

Бальтазар долго смотрел на Джона, прежде чем ответить:

– Твоего. Моего. Любого из нас.  
>– М-да? И каким же образом?<br>– Я подбрасываю ее, – Бальтазар продемонстрировал сказанное: – «Орел» – ты останешься жив, «Решка» - умрешь.

Джон на это лишь фыркнул.

– Я удивлен тому, что ты не прикладываешь никаких усилий в пользу постоянного выпадения решки.  
>– Ты находишь это забавным? – голос демона звучал с неподдельным удивлением. – Кроме того, – добавил он, – иногда я не беру в расчет выпавшее. Некоторых людей я предпочитаю оставлять в живых… пока.<p>

Джон без лишних слов понимал, что относился к последней категории и считал это само собой разумеющимся. Бальтазар сам хотел доставить его в преисподнюю как только придет время, а не по велению судьбы или монетки. Он также знал, что демон хотел заявить на него свои права в аду, как и Люцифер, который никогда не позволит этому так просто произойти.

– Если я ее украду? – спрашивает Джон. – Что тогда?

Бальтазар после очередного броска монетки отвечает:

– Я раздобуду себе новую.  
>– Откуда?<br>– Да вот отсюда, – отвечая, Бальтазар кружит монету по столу. Отраженный от монеты серебристый свет скачет по стенам солнечными зайчиками, изредка попадая в глаза им обоим. С каждым оборотом Джон замечает, как отчеканенные изображения мелькают то во тьме, то на свету. Она вращается слишком быстро, не позволяя экзорцисту рассмотреть, кто и что изображено на каждой из сторон.

– Это монета не из Адского пекла или что ты там себе надумал, – продолжил Бальтазар. – Она не обладает никакой силой, разве что товарообменной. И, заметь, так было предопределено человеком, не мной. Знаешь, говорят, деньги с самого начала задумывались без какого-либо злого умысла…

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, немного отступая от стола.

– Знаю. Люди сами виноваты. Но я не стал бы торопиться с выводом. Я сталкивался с достаточным количеством проклятых штук за свою жизнь, чтобы заподозрить еще и монетку подобную этой, мм?  
>– Я уверяю тебя, вовсе нет.<br>– Тогда откуда она?

Бальтазар хитро улыбнулся.

– Думаешь, этот кусок серебра ведет свою историю с того самого самоубийства? Думаешь, он из числа тех тринадцати серебряников, ставших ценой самого знаменитого самоубийства в истории Библии? Что если так? Мм, все эти петли, «случайные» ошибки с дозой, вены…Это, определенно, вне пределов моего понимания.  
>– Потому что именно ты и тебе подобные крадут надежду у людей. Вы – причина, по которой обычные люди не могут просто продолжать жить. И, ты, черт возьми, знаешь это, Бальтазар.<br>– Ты мне льстишь, – насмешливо ответил демон. – Значит, из-за меня ты сбился с пути и не можешь вернуть жизнь в привычное для тебя русло?  
>– Теперь ты себе льстишь, – резко повернувшись, с отвращением произнес Джон.<br>– Всего лишь попытался, – он улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что оставленная пока без разгадки монета так просто забыта не будет. Слишком соблазнительна возможность узнать, наконец, историю монетки.

Джон вытащил сигарету и зажег ее. Боковым зрением он следил за Бальтазаром, одновременно наблюдая, как сизый дым затуманивал мерцание серебристой монеты.

– И?  
>– В чем еще смысл самоубийства помимо упрощения моей задачи? Иуда был проклят сразу же после предательства сына-того-самого-что-наверху. Не вижу смысла ухудшать ситуацию еще и наложением на себя рук. Минус на минус не даст плюс, каковы не были бы законы математики.<p>

Джон покачал головой и, не вытаскивая сигареты изо рта, сказал:

– Я не это имел ввиду. Просто ответь мне. Чья она? Она принадлежала Иуде?

Бальтазар ловким движением прервал танец монеты по столу, просто держа ее некоторое время в руках:

– Нет.  
>– Тогда кому…?<p>

Бальтазар вновь начал подбрасывать монетку. Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Вниз.

Джон резко подался вперед, перехватывая ее на лету; пальцы сжались в кулак всего в нескольких дюймах от лица демона.

– Взгляни сам, – голос Бальтазар был на удивление мягок.  
>– О, ну спасибо. Непременно.<p>

Джон отошел на безопасное расстояние и разжал кулак. Монета казалась прохладной, несмотря на то, что постоянно была в руках у демона, и выглядела не более чем простой и скучный кусок металла, пусть и драгоценного. На лицевой стороне были изображены два профиля друг напротив друга с надписью по кругу и лавровым венком внизу.

Перевернув монету, он увидел увеличенное изображение одного из профилей и крупную надпись под ним. Поверхность с этой стороны отдавала теплом. Джон поднес ее ближе к лицу, чтобы разглядеть буквы и прочел следующее: «Константин Великий»

– Какого…?

Бальтазар незаметно оказался рядом и вырвал монету из рук.

– Сколько иронии в том, что у тебя такое же имя как у первого Христианского императора, ты так не считаешь? Я думаю, это восхитительно, очень, – Бальтазар, подбросив еще раз монету, снова начал перекатывать ее меж пальцев. Улыбка на его лице казалась приклеенной. – Если мне не обладать тобой по-настоящему и в аду, у меня, по крайней мере, останется небольшой сувенир для игр с твоим именем, Константин. 


End file.
